The Torg
This articles details events from the Final Heroes lore, which was created by and belongs to Mavrah333. The dates use a system based around how many years before or after the colonization of the planet Jekrox Phasor the events take place (eg: -5 JP means 5 years before the colonization, or +673 means 673 years after the colonization). (see Final Heroes Portal for more information) The Torg were an empire which controlled the planet of Jekrox Phasor, consisting of the vast majority of the population of the Falgion species. Their origin planet is unknown. They arrived at the planet during the first colonization. They inhabited the continent of Axia, but after many terrible battles they divided into three separate groups: the Begians, the Nexians and the disciples of Cethí. Origins and Colonization (-500 JP to 0 JP) The Falgions were discovered about 500 years before the colonization of Jekrox Phasor. It is suspected that they inhabited a system or planets near the Nian cluster, but records of their origins have been lost. The vast majority left their system upon being discovered; the planets they inhabited were approaching a major ice age. Since leaving, the planets became un-inhabitable, and eventually collapsed. The ice age was a result of massive faults in the Nian Cluster. The planets froze and shattered. This was about 200 years after the Falgions left the planets. The Falgion were unable to find a homeland after this event, until the seventh expansion of the Order of Mata Nui unveiled dozens of new worlds to be colonized. The Torg were one of several races to colonise the Phasor system, the vast majority dwelling on the planet of Jekrox Phasor. The Glorious Days (0 PJ to 291JP) The overwhelming majority of the Falgions settled in the continent of Axia. They claimed the lush mountainous jungles of the east, the fertile soils of the southern plains, and a handful would colonise the islands further east. The Falgions soon built vast cities of beauty in these lands, the most notable being the city of Yephol. This bastion of strength would be where the empire of the Torg would be founded, and would be the centre of the world for three centuries. With a more than sustainable empire, the Torg became powerful and influential on the planet of Jekrox Phasor. They became educated and advanced, and soon every race of Axia, with one exception, came to recognize them as their leaders. Wealthy and powerful, the Torg believed that they had finally got what they had deserved. They elected a leader, Nokul, a short-tempered, ruthless individual, but also a fair one. He governed wisely throughout his rule, and created a secure and prosperous realm. His rule was centered around fairness, equality and peace with the other races. Although the Torg soon became far richer than the clans and kingdoms around them, their empire never intentionally enslaved or oppressed any outsider. The Nine Year War (291JP to 300JP) The one race who did not respect the Torg were the inhabiting Skrall, an exile clan which had become primitive and backward. They lived a harsh life, only finding the central deserts to be their home. They lived and died under the watchful and malevolent gaze of the eleven elders. The eleven declared the Skrall to be the rightful rulers of Axia, and began a terrible nine year war on all who would stand against them. The Skrall began by starting fires in both the Southern plains and the Eastern jungles. The flames brought fear and misery to the Torg. Many fled to Yephol, where their lord, Nokul, declared that the empire must fight back against the Skrall. Nokul prepared for war, and the next nine years saw blood shed untold as both sides fought in epic battles where armies of thousands clashed in the burning remnants of the Torg's homeland. Throughout the war, however, no force seemed to gain a clear victory. For each village the Torg liberated, another was razed to the ground by the Skrall. Axia was in anarchy and ruin. Nokul knew that something had to be done. Rallying his forces, a force of two hundred of the Torg met a horde of four thousand Skrall at the Wrathful River during the sixth year of the war. The river earned its name that day; those Skrall who did not fall to the Torg were drowned in the angry river. The Torg had won a cataclysmic victory, as this war band of Skrall would have taken a vulnerable Yephol through an underground pass. Had battle not been met, the Torg would almost certainly have lost the war. A hero had been born: Delanos. He had led the charge which broke the ranks of the Skrall, and had taken the head of their captain. The captain's father, however, was one of the eleven. His name was Talgon, and his heart filled with vengeance and sorrow. The Skrall fled the council of the eleven, and met with Cethí, a sorceress who had served in the court of the Torg for seven years. Cethí had been Nokul's servant out of her will, but she had always despised him for his confidence and arrogance. Cethí promised Talgon a victory that would end the rule of the Torg for eternity, if only Talgon would be patient. Cethí and Talgon saw each other frequently from that day on. The two showed no compassion for the other, but both were driven by determination to work together. They hoped that their machinations would bring about the fall of the Torg, Delanos was named General of the Torg, and soon amassed an army of ten thousand to march on the Skrall and defeat them for ever. It was the ninth year of the war, and ten thousand of the Torg marched on the last army of the Skrall. They fought in the Bolgun Valley. Outnumbered twenty to one, the Torg held their ground, and as blade met blade the ferocious battle took place. The battle raged for three days and nights, and Talgon watched, fascinated and enraged. Cethí had promised a victory, yet none came. The Torg were being worn down, but for every one of the Torg that fell it seemed that they left a hundred Skrall fleeing in terror. The battle was eventually won by the Torg, and as the remnants of the Skrall legions fled, the eleven screamed in furious anger, save but one: Talgon. Without hesitation, he left the ten other elders upon the mountain where they had watched the clash, and visited Cethí once more. Delanos returned to Yephol triumphant, a savior of the people. To a great fanfare he entered the hall of Nokul, and was greeted by his lord. Nokul presented Delanos with a helmet of the finest quality, and Delanos was grateful. His victory at Bolgun had, for all intents and purposes, won the Torg the war. The Torg had won. Cethí's Betrayal (300 JP) Cethí was unsurprised to see Talgon rush at her, blade unsheathed, his eyes wrathful and bitter. Talgon bid her to be silent, and to explain to her the victory which was still to come. Furious, Talgon would had stabbed her with his sword there and then, were it not that Cethí was an enchantress. She cast a spell upon Talgon, so that we would become drowsy, and tired. Talgon died hours later, but Cethí had not simply murdered him. A ritual had taken place, one which would change Jekrox Phasor for all time. Months later, and the Torg had mostly recovered from the war. With the help of the Order of Mata Nui, a peace had been arranged with the Skrall, although many were unhappy with the arrangements. The Skrall were to be given some of the fertile southern plains, in return for promising never to declare war again unless absolutely necessary. That day the surviving eight(two of the elders had committed suicide during the negotiations) were overthrown by the Skrall, and the remnants of the clan took the land given to them. The war might be over, but Cethí still had a promise to keep with Talgon. He had provided the seed, his heart the key to victory. Using her magic and her witchcraft, Cethí unleashed an entity of pure horror, one which would win the Skrall their victory so desired. Seneron was born, a demonic creature with only one desire: to destroy the Torg. While his body was that of pure darkness, and of no real form, the life force driving Cethí's son, Seneron, was in fact that of Talgon. The Division of the Torg and the Fall of the Empire (300 JP) Reborn a monster, Seneron was enraged at his new form. However, the enchantments of Cethí prevented him from killing her, and instead the winged demon took out his rage of the Torg. The city of Yephol was soon ablaze, its population fleeing or slain. Nokul led his people in an exodus away from the city, into the jungles where Seneron would find it hard to find them. They soon created an underground civilization in the mountains, and became known as the Begians. They have not since emerged from the jungles since. A handful fled north, where they met and were seduced by Cethí, falling in love with her beauty and grace. She had wished that Seneron would have been her obedient slave, yet his anger was stronger than her magic. She entranced them to be her obedient disciples, and together they went north, to the islands east of the continent of Youl. There Cethí claimed an island there as her own, and she since became a hugely influential character of the world of Jekrox Phasor until her death nearly two thousand years later. The largest proportion of the people followed Delanos, and he led them west. Knowing that they would be forever pursued by Seneron, Delanos left his daughter, Nexia, as leader of the group. She led them to the western shores of Axia, and together they crafted ships to escape the hell their homeland had become. The tribe soon settled in eastern Youl, and became known as the Nexian clan. Delanos went back to Yephol, to face and defeat Seneron for ever. For a day the two fought on the windswept ruins of Yephol, neither appearing to be the other's better. Each swing of a blade by one was met with a block by the other. Soon, however, Delanos was tiring. He would soon no longer be able to duel with Seneron, but with one final effort he was able to finally stab the entity in the chest. Screaming in agony, Seneron perished among the ruins of Jekrox Phasor's first and mightiest empire. Delanos had taken wounds himself however, and he too died that day. While many have repopulated the lands of the Torg, the city itself is a solemn reminder of the power of vengeance. The Torg are now divided, the Nexian clan being the only one who reside with the other races of Jekrox Phasor. The remnants of the Torg have never forgiven the Skrall, nor have they ever forgiven Cethí. However, they know that, even if the Skrall never return to plague them, Cethí and her disciples shall. Notable Members (Those born in the days of the empire) Nokul - Leader of the Torg (status unknown) Cethí - Enchantress, mother of Seneron (deceased) Delanos - General of the Torg Legions, father of Nexia (deceased) Nexia - Clan leader of the Nexians, daughter of Delanos, mother of Bolgun (deceased)